monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Neobuki
Quick and sparkling Neobuki was travelling across the universe when a black hole sucked her in. She was unable to skip it, and she hasn't found her way out of it yet, but in the meantime, she's managed to project herself onto the battlefield!__TOC__ Overview Neobuki is a Swiss-army knife of a girl. She can be a Support with her wide variety of positive effects, an Attacker with her hard-hitting moves, or even a nice Tank thanks to her high Life, access to self-Taunt + Double Life + AoE Evasion and being able to NER + Control Imunity and also being able to apply Regeneration to herself. That's not all though, she can safely stack buffs onto herself thanks to her one-of-a-kind Trait - Hardened + Block Positive Effects Removal. All in all, she is one tough girl you should not mess with. Pros: * AoE Evasion + PER Evasion + Self-Taunt + Double Life move * Amazing trait that prevents her buffs from being removed, meaning she is Elvira's best friend. * AoE Regeneration * Team Torture Immunity * Team NER + Control Immunity * Heavy hitting moves * Good Speed and Life * Team Double Dmg * Team Dmg Boost + Precision * Team Stamina Regeneration * Self PER + Team NER + self Double Damage + extra turn Cons: * Nanovirus can rain on her self-buffing parade, along with Block Positive Effects. * Large stamina costs. * Special is only AoE 40 Thunder dmg + Double Life + Double Damage, meaning in most cases you wouldn't even consider using it over her other moves. * Most offensive moves are Thunder-based, meaning she'll be easily walled by Thunder Tanks like Inquisitor Fulmen or Francine Frank. Recommended Moveset Support * Yokodzuna Form / Kaminari (Team Evasion + Self-PER Evasion + Self Taunt and Double Life w/ 41s, 3-turn CD) / (Kaminari for AoE 35 Thunder dmg + Team Stamina Regeneration w/ 25s, 2-turn CD) * Shinigami Form / Akira (Shinigami for team NER + self PER + Double Damage 3-turns + extra turn w/ 41s, 3-turn CD) / (Akira for 55 Thunder dmg + Team Damage Boost + Precision w/ s, 1-turn CD) * Sekiwake / Maegashira (50 Special dmg + Team Regeneration w/ 26s, 1-turn CD) / (Maegashira for 65 Thunder dmg + Team Torture Immunity w/ 31s, 2-turn CD) * Hikari (50 Thunder dmg + NER + Team Control Immunity w/ 27s, 2-turn CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed; 3 Speed (with Elvira); 1 Strength 2 Life This set uses Neobuki to her full Supportive potential. Yokudzuna Form can be a huge pain for single-target Attackers, but since more and more Attackers have better Tortures or AoEs, this move is in most cases useless. Kaminari is more prefered, as it's anti-Stamina Drain, and who doesn't love not recharging? Shinigami Form can be used for the AoE NER and extra-turn, but beware as it removes Neobuki's positive effects, despite her trait. Akira can be used with everyone except Artifacts, as deniers can get a near-guranteed deny on the enemies and Attackers will be able to hit harder and miss less often. Sekiwake is one of her two Special-based offensive skills, but in this case it is used for that sweet Regeneration. Maegashira can be used against Torture teams and maybe even Cain, but in most cases it isn't better than Regeneration. And finally, her best Support move, Hikari. Team NER + Immunity to Control? That makes her an anti-deny, as Immune to Control effectively stops conventional deniers that use Stun, MegaStun, Freeze, MegaFreeze and Possession dead in their tracks. But beware Stamina Drain and CDA, as it doesn't stop them. 3 Team Speed for boosting your denier; 3 Speed for using her great Speed and Hikari for anti-deny; 1 Strength 2 Life if she is paired with Elvira, as her Evasion will be protected until she gets her turn and does Hikari, plus Elvira teams don't have the need for Speed in any way, shape or form. Attacker * Maegashira * Hikari * Izanagi / Akira / Shinigami Form (Izanagi for 60 Special dmg + Team Double Dmg w/ 29s, 2 turn CD) / (Akira for 55 Thunder dmg + Team Dmg Boost + Precision w/ 36s, 1 turn CD) * Sekiwake Recommended Runes:' 3 Team Speed '('Support); 2 Speed 1 Health; 3 Speed (Main denier) ' Category:Thunder monsters Category:Lida book Category:Spirit book Category:Superheroes book Category:Duel Trait Category:Supporter Category:Evasion Category:Self-Supporter Category:Race monsters